Organic electroluminescence (EL) devices which utilize organic substances are expected to be useful for application as inexpensive full color display devices of the solid light emission type having a great size, and various developments on the organic EL devices are being conducted. In general, an organic EL device has a construction comprising a light emitting layer and a pair of electrodes disposed at both sides of the light emitting layer. The light emission of the organic EL device is a phenomenon in which, when an electric field is applied between the two electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode side and holes are injected from the anode side, the electrons are recombined with the holes in the light emitting layer to form an excited state, and energy generated when the excited state returns to the ground state is emitted as light.
Recently, organic EL devices emitting white light are attracting attention as the devices capable of the full color display using color filters in addition to applications as monocolor displays and lighting applications such as back light.
To produce the organic EL device emitting white light, a device having a light emitting layer of the laminate type which has a plural light emitting layer is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-093583. In the organic EL device having the light emitting layer of the laminate type, white light is emitted by doping each light emitting layer with a dopant, and light other than white light can be emitted by changing the type of the dopant. However, the device having the light emitting layer of the laminate type has a problem in that the voltage necessary for the driving is great, the lifetime of light emission is short, and the chromaticity tends to change.